His Wife
by Sevy14
Summary: I am his wife now. No longer my own woman but rather HIS woman. His Wife. It's as they said it would be, my independence didn't last, he broke my spirit, I am gone. Dead. Only the image he wants remains. Only that person he's created lives here now.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own anything.**

**Once again I find that my muse has drifted from my other, already started stories and has decided to come up with yet another piece of work. I am unsure as to where this is going and whether or not this will be a oneshot. I'm looking for feedback on this, to continue, to not continue, what are your thoughts on the piece, on Hermione, on Draco, any feedback would be great and tremendously helpful in my decision on what to do with with this newest piece. I do hope that you enjoy what I've written. For those of you that are reading one of my other pieces, I haven't forgotton about them, my muse has just been off wandering in la la land and hasn't wanted to work on any of those. I am trying though so bear with me. Now, on with this piece though. I do hope that you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Thanks! -Sevy14**

Once again I find myself in the parlor reading. It isn't the reading that is new, but rather the fact that I am in here, with him, reading. We didn't used to sit together, not voluntarily. I don't know when this change occurred it was too slow for me to notice. He is very regal. Looking at him I am able to admit that he is hansom, sturdy, strong, he is a predator; vicious and cunning, yet he is so gracefully, elegantly beautiful that it makes me sick. At least that's what I tell myself. Even, after all this time I am unable to completely lie to myself. I've always thought he was gorgeous and I've never been able to deny myself that. It sickens me to this day. I sniff at my own distaste. Turning my attention back down to my book the words begin to fuzz before my eyes, their meaning no longer entertaining to me. Twisting my head at the violent crackling of the fire I gaze into its burning inferno and my mind drifts into thoughts that are neither here nor there but meandering from topic to topic finally resting on the enigma that is the man sitting across from me, the way I am now, and how he has influenced me into this disgusting state.

So much has changed. It wasn't that I didn't care for my husband. It was just that he-I… Well we don't see eye to eye. He wasn't necessarily cruel, nor was he necessarily nice. He was just molten steel, that is really the only way to describe him. One moment he was oozing with burning heat, passion, warmth, and the next that ooze had turned into a freezing, disinterested, domineering, controlling force. And I am not in control of that force, of him. If I were honest with myself I would admit that I am not in control of myself either. No, he has claimed that control as well, much to my dismay. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me.

I am not weak.

I am not afraid of him.

I am not stupid.

I am not a coward.

I am not a prisoner.

That is a lie. I am a prisoner. I am his, no matter how one cuts it. I am. I am his perfect little prisoner, one that doesn't complain, make unnecessary noise, nor one that puts herself in his way-I've learned my lesson. He knows this. He revels in it. Deep down, not even deep down, I know! I know that he takes great pride in knowing that he was able to break me down into this quieted person. He does. I can see it in his eyes, hear it in his speech, how he touches me, how he speaks of me to his friends, allies, business partners whenever I'm brought up. I can tell.

The old me would have stood up, fought. I would have screamed at him, lashed out verbally, physically, I would have done everything in my power to dispel the lies that he speaks as truths to those that surround him. But that person is gone. I-I am gone and he takes great pride in this defeat.

"What are you looking at?!"

Startled from my thoughts my eyes focus and he comes into vision. His eyes narrowed, mouth taught, hand stilled over his work, whatever it is. I look at him, what was I looking at? Through the foggy thoughts that have slowed my thought process I see his eyes narrow even further and his mouth opens again, the sound emitting colder, more detached, a warning tone laced into it.

"What are you looking at?!"

"Oh… Nothing..." He stares at me, his face and position not changing. The flaring of his nostrils are the only change and I quiver at that sight. "I-I was lost in thought, that's all." I respond to him, giving a small smile. He just continues to look at me. My mind is blank, whether from fear or from lack of thought I am not sure, but for once there is no racing thoughts flying about in my head. He opens his mouth and my breath hitches. I am no fool. He pauses, a flicker in his eyes before he continues on.

"Read your book."

Was all he said before returning back to his work in a mechanical manner. I continue to look at him before looking back down at my book. My mind agitates with the way he ordered me to read my book. Fuming is the only word to describe my feeling and silently I am exploding. Fireworks are going off all around me as I see red. As I fume my hands are squeezing the cover and back of my book, knuckles turning white at my displeasure I am barely able to control myself and I snap my book shut with a loudness that echoes throughout the room. I'm beyond caring at the moment. Vaguely through my anger I see his quill cease movement yet he doesn't look up. Standing I start across the room, my shoes clicking loudly in the silent parlor-perhaps louder than normal because I am walking hard. How dare he order me to read my book I fume over and over again in my head. My face a frown of complete disgust at myself for taking it silently, at him for being the way he was and-and at my whole situation my whole life. As I near the door I hear a chair slide and I quicken my pace, my heart picking up. I dare not look back. But I know what's behind me, him. The clicking of my shoes upon the stone floor is met by the sound of heavier feet following. I reach the door and my hand latches onto the doorknob, twisting it my hand shivers with adrenaline and what could possibly be fear I open the door and hurry through it. As the door begins to shut on its own I hear his voice,

"Hermione."

I don't stop though. I only hasten myself faster. Up the stairs I go. Picking up the front of my dress as I push myself faster up the long winding staircase, faster I push myself across the balcony as the heavy steps follow at a steady pace. Exhaling I blow the hair from affront of my eyes, the frustration that no matter how I hurry the steps are always the same distance-

"Hermione."

His feet are always the same distance behind me. Even. Steady. Heavy. Yet I can tell the tone of their owner. Cold, and-I don't have time for those thoughts. I'm almost to my room and I slow a bit as I realize the footsteps are further away. Perhaps he's decided to let me go. Let it go. Read my book! How dare he! The faintness of the shoes that follow me causes me to ease up and I slow as I reach my door and I dare to chance a look back and there is nothing behind me. It is merely a ghost that has the wings and speed of the devil, if wizards and witches believed in such a thing I scoff to myself. As the door shuts I lean back against it until it shuts with a click and I sigh. Alone at last in my room, now I exhale completely. Kicking my shoes off and they go flying across the room. I rest my face into my hands and massage my forward slowly and gently. What is wrong with me? Why is he like that? The why's and what's and how's creep into me and my mind racks itself into a frenzy for answers-yet I have none other than I've allowed this to happen. Me. It is my fault. It is-

"HERMIONE!"

I am thrown violently from the door as it is forced open. Because I was leaning upon it I am thrown into the center of the room, stumbling I try to gain control of my flailing body yet I cannot and I fall onto the ground. I don't have time to turn around and face him. He is on me before I even had a chance to breathe. Picking me up, my arm held in a vice grip he drags me to my feet, spinning me until I am facing him, then closer he pulls me until my body is pressed against his completely. His hands bruising my upper arms as he holds me tightly my face, only chest level due to his tall frame, my mind is numb.

"Where were you running to?"

I don't say anything? His voice is cold. It is hard. It is calm, too calm. I dare not move. I just stare at his chest. He shakes me and my head wobbles ferociously.

"I said, where were you running to?"

I shake my head, no sound coming from my open mouth.

"This is my home. You have nowhere to run here."

I just continue to look at his chest and his arms continuing to bruise me.

"ANSWER ME!"

I don't though. I have gone numb. There is nobody home. This is my defense when he gets like this. He gets like this too much. It seems like every night now. Bleakly I remember a time when it wasn't always like this-but those days are gone.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it. I thought that you would have learned that by now. But I see that is not the case and I must remind you of your place in this home and as my wife."

"No…" Barely a whisper, I hadn't meant for it to escape me, but it did. I hadn't said no to him in a very long time, years perhaps, I am not sure.

"No? Did-did you just say no to me?"

His voice a complete representation of disbelief and I immediately regret letting that slip. I shake my head, but at what I don't know. I don't… Know. I don't know. He's completely gone tense. His hands, I don't know how it's possible, but have begun to squeeze me harder and my hands have begun to go numb. Slowly but surely I'm losing feeling as his anger grows.

"You are never to disobey me. You are never to say "No" to me. NEVER!"

And as he says the final word he thrusts me backwards with a strength that is so forceful I land upon the bed. Instantly I am back from my world of numbness. Being tossed through the air awoke me to reality and instantly I regret coming back to reality. His face, so terrifying, so heated, so-so I don't even know. He advances towards me and as he does he speaks in a voice so calm that I realize I am terrified.

"I am your husband and you will obey me. I will show you your place and you will remain in that place."

I watch with horror as slowly he comes to stand before me and in slow motion he begins to undo his clothes. First his shirt, the buttons coming undone in a swift manner and then his hands go down to his waist. Undoing the button, unzipping the fly and then dragging them down his legs and tossing them aside and my breath hitches. I realize what is going to happen. He has never done this before. He-he has only ever squeezed too hard or hit me or locked me in my room but never-never this. I begin to shake my head. I-I begin to sweat. I feel my body begin to panic and I can't stop it. I can't think straight. I-I am wide eyed, disbelieving, I am terrified. I shake my head as he stands above me. Suddenly he lunges forward and is atop me in an instant. His face is inches from mine and the gleam in his steel eyes is icy and unreadable. Instantly I raise my hands from my sides and begin to move them to his chest, suddenly and like lightening his arms move from next to my head and grasps my wrists tightly. I inhale with the suddenness of the pain and I look up frantically into his eyes, shaking my head even as he's smiling in a cruel manner. Now helpless, my hands pinned above my head with his hands and me, pinned beneath him due to his large body over mine and his legs on either side of me. I try to lift my arms but I can't move. I'm paralyzed by his strength and large body. Shuddering uncontrollably I look into his eyes pleadingly. "P-please…" I can't continue my breath is caught by fears net in my throat and he just looks at me. His eyes staying cruel and cold, his malicious smile glaring down at me and I feel a tear leak out. "P-please no, don't." He only raises an eyebrow at me and moves his hands so that his left is holding both of my hands. I try to free my hands against his left, but it only tightens its grip and I can't move. His right hand poised on my cheek, one would think it was a lovers caress but the coldness is there hiding in his veins.

"Please," I shake my head. "Please."

His hand tightens upon my cheek and my hearts quickened pace goes into overdrive. Then, it snakes down to my throat and I feel my eyes widen at him as I look into his eyes. I struggle to free myself. But it's to no avail. I can't even move. I'm completely frozen, paralyzed. As his hand travels further down my body it barely brushes over my breasts and continues and I try and fail to get free. His eyes all the while never leaving my own. Then, I feel his fingers at the break in my two piece dress and they feather themselves across its top. Then, they begin to delve further down and he grasps a large handful of fabric and pulls it up. The cold air rushes up against me and my whole body is beginning to scream with panic, fright, disbelief, with-with self-preservation, but there is nothing I can do. I cannot escape, I cannot move. Then, upon my underwear his hand rests upon its top and his eyes, the gleam is darker and the smile is more intense. As his fingers begin to inch centimeter by centimeter under the fabric I scream,

"I'M SORRY! DRACO I'M SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE NO! NO, I'M SORRY!" The silence eats up the emptiness of the room and I look up into him. Crying openly now. He smirks, scoffs, and then laughs. He laughs and my mind, completely full of disbelief is at a new level of-of disbelief. He's laughing and I haven't an idea why. But I am still pinned and terrified, so I reiterate, "Draco please, I'm sorry. I-I'll be good. Just please… Don't." To me it seems as though I'm screaming but I know that I am whispering in reality. His laugh quiets and he lifts his hands from my underwear, and I dare not sigh a breath of relief. Then, he once again grabs a handful of fabric and pulls it down until all the cold air is suffocated from underneath my floor length skirt, yet I still feel cold-numb. Then, he releases my hands, yet I do not move them, it is as one would deal with a wild animal. No movement, one wouldn't want to spook it. Yet in my case, I do not want him to return to the way he was, the way he was manhandling me. Now, he is just straddling my waist and looking down at me, arms crossed over his chest, a triumphant smirk upon his features. Slowly, he leans forwards and rests his hands upon either side of my head and my heartbeat picks up again. He leans forwards until his mouth is just next to my right ear and says in a deadly calm voice,

"My dear, did you really think I would force myself upon you?" He chuckles and raises his head until our eyes are locked. He leans forward, and as he does, I push my head further into the plush comforter, yet he has the advantage and he softly kisses my lips lingering just for a moment before sitting up, then standing, grabbing his wand he mutters a spell and is dressed standing before me in all of his glory. "Stand up."

For a moment I can't move. I am paralyzed but when he raises his eyebrows at me I move to stand before him, looking into his chest. A hand is raised and then brought down upon my face with such a force I fall back again onto the bed.

"Never, and I mean never disobey again. No matter how little a task or request it may be. I will not have you disobeying me."

He grabs my arms and pulls me back to my feet, my hand upon my cheek. I can feel its heat and know that there is a mark. He moves his hand over my burning sheltered cheek and removes my hand, and places his hand gently over where he hit me and I flinch from the pain and from the idea that he'll hit me again. Whether he notices I am not sure but he rubs it a bit with his thumb and my face stings with pain. If anyone were to walk by and see us they would think we were in a lovers embrace, but that is not so. I am not sure how long we've stood here but we're interrupted by a small voice. A voice that I had longed to not hear on this night.

"Mummy I heard screaming. Is someone being hurt?"

My eyes widen and I turn my head to the left and see my young son, Constellation, at the doorway. I smile at him, "No honey, you were just dreaming." As I speak I turn and remove myself from Draco's grasp, my body easing a sigh of relief at its freedom. I move towards my son slowly, my legs still shaky from Draco's onslaught. Standing before my son I kneel down and he sees my face and his eyes go wide.

"Mummy your face…"

I open my mouth but close it again. I breathe a deep breath and then I try again. "It's okay honey. Mummy's fine. You know how mummy likes to read," he nods his head, "Well mummy was reading and she fell down the stairs because she wasn't looking where she was going." His eyes wide he reaches up and touches my cheek and I wince with the pain and his eyes grow even wider, I raise my own hand up to cover his own, "It's alright baby, mummy's alright."

"Mummy you need watch where you go walking."

I smile at him, "I know baby, I know. Now come along my little one, lets get you to bed, it's late." He makes a face but nods and begins to turn. Before he does turn completely he says,

"Goodnight Father."

From behind me Draco responds, "Goodnight Constellation."

I stand and take my sons hand. As we reach the threshold of the door my son says, "It's a good thing father was there to make sure you were okay, wasn't it mummy?"

Still shaken, I look back at Draco to see him standing there, his arms crossed upon his chest, a smirk upon his face. Reverting my attention back to my son, "Yes baby, it is." After returning my son to his bed and after he had fallen asleep once again I debate on whether or not to return to my room or go to another part of the house. But my body is tired, my mind exhausted and I decide to return and go to bed. As I enter my room I shut the door only to realize that Draco is still there, lounging upon my bed. I stop dead in my tracks at the sight of him. I open my mouth but nothing comes out and I don't know what I was going to say anyways.

"Don't just stand there, get ready for bed."

Looking at him for a minute more and then I hurry into the bathroom and run cold water from the faucet. I put my hands underneath the water and I lean my face down and splash the water over my disturbed skin. The contrast of heated skin and cold water stings and I hiss at the sensation. It seems as though I've only spent milliseconds in the bathroom before I'm done with my nightly routine and step out of the bathroom to find Draco still laying upon my bed. I stand there awkwardly, unsure of what I want to do, not get into bed is at the top of my list. At least not while he is laying on top of it. He looks over at me and stares for a minute.

"You're not wearing one of my nightgowns."

His statement rushes me from my thoughts and I look down. I'm wearing a large, old t-shirt. It's worn and ragged, much like my feelings and emotion. I shrug and look back up at him, not really caring what I wear, I'm sleeping so I don't need to look at it, besides it's comfortable.

"Get into bed."

I look at him and then do move towards the bed and hesitate. My body resists being close to him, I look at him, silently pleading for him to leave. No such luck though. He stands up and looks at me from across the bed and then with a flick of his wrist is naked once again. A pit drowns itself in my stomach and I can feel the fear rise up in my throat and in my face. He sees my hesitation,

"I said-"

"I-I don't feel well enough for that Draco." I say, somehow finding my courage. In my head I think, I don't know if I'll ever feel well enough for sleeping with you after tonight. He just looks at me for a minute and then pulls back the covers.

"Get into bed Hermione, it's late."

I look at him, exasperation starting to become obvious but he squashes that with a sharp look in my direction. I get into bed. "Fine," I say quietly, "But I'll throw up if you want to do that." I mumble. I feel him get in but my back is turned and I'm facing away from him, hoping he'd get the hint. A strong arm snakes around my waist and I sigh, he's never been good at getting hints. The jest that I think makes me smile a bit but he can't see it, but I'm alright with that. In my head I congratulate myself on it. He pulls me close to him. Throwing one leg over mine he draws me closer still yet I am still stiff, from fear, from this whole night I wish he were just off in his room or in his study, just-just not here. "Can-can you please get off of me, please?"

"No. Turn around."

"Draco no, I-"

"Now."

I sigh and turn around, deciding to not start another fight, I always lose fights and I'm tired and I want to go to sleep.

"Good girl."

He relaxes his head back upon the pillows and I lay there. My head upon his arm, feeling too close, too crowded, to imprisoned too breathe but somehow I find the air to live. After minutes pass by I hear a faint sound and realized he's fallen asleep. Soon there after I can feel drowsiness taking over my body and my eyes can no longer fight to stay awake. My last though before I drift off into a happier, safer dream world is that I wish tonight had only been a nightmare.

* * *

**Well I hope that what I have written has given you enough information for you to give me some feedback on what I should do witht his story. Do I leave it as is or should I continue it? I leave this question to you because as my audience it is important to me to write stories if you want them to be continued and to cease writing them should that be what the case warrents. I can go both ways, please though, let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you. I hope you have a lovely weekn.-Seyv14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I can honestly say that the feedback I've gotten for this story is completely overwhelming. Thank you for responding so vigorously and in a manner that I am definitely going to continue this story. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, my muse just wanted to write it so I'm going to allow the story to just go where it wants to. No fear though, I'll continue the story and I will know soon enough where this story is going. Thank you so much for reviewing, I am very happy to know that you enjoyed what was written so far. I hope that you like this following chapter. **

* * *

I awoke the next morning, realizing instantly that my nightmare hadn't been a nightmare but my reality. It was my reality. Opening my eyes I gained the courage to roll over yet all I could feel was coldness. Happily, a sigh of relief escapes my lips and I sit up but the blood rushes to my head and the dizziness takes over. Suddenly, I feel sick and get out of bed and rush to the bathroom. Everything leaves my body and silently I pray that the evilness that has touched my body, mind, and spirit is also leaving this home with every heave of my body. After my body is done I stand up, turn on the shower and step in. The warm water rushes over my body soothes and calms me. I feel as though it's strong, warm arms, wrapping around me in a hug that is long overdue. Minutes pass by and I start to feel relaxed and renewed. My spirit returning to me with every breath and trickle of water over my skin, when I am done, I turn the water off and step out. The towel around my body adds to the newfound security and comfort that I'm feeling. But that drains away the minute I look in the mirror. The entire left side of my of my face is unrecognizable. I felt disgusted, saddened, abused. Ultimately, I felt abused. No wonder I had such a headache and sickness when I awoke. My left eye was bruised, the blacken and blue hues that surrounded my eyebrows matched the purplish greens that encompassed my swollen lips. I looked two faced. One side representing the ugliness that happens in the world, the other, the good, pure, angelic side of the world, yet inside I didn't feel that way. I just felt abused and unloved. Not the way I thought my life would turn out. Lost in my thoughts I jump at the voice that invades my sorrow filled thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

My gaze refocuses and I look at him through the mirror. He just apologized. I don't believe him so I just stand there and look at him. I hear his shoes on the tile and he's walking towards me. Slowly he reaches me and I see his arm reach out. Inwardly I flinch, the momentary pause of his moving arm is the only sign that he saw my eyes flinch but his arm reaches me and he pulls me to him. My back, pressed upon his front, his eyes staring into mine in the mirror. I don't move though. I just stare at him and he stares back at me. The movement of his hand draws my attention from his eyes and in the mirror I watch it move upwards towards my neck where it rests and I gulp, out of fear, anticipation, out of the lack of knowledge as to what he's going to do. But he does nothing but continue to raise his hand until it reaches my face. At this point, I turn my head away and look down. Ashamed of the ugliness that is there. Ashamed of him, of myself, of letting everything get so out of hand. I am utterly ashamed. He turns my body so that I'm facing him and lifts my chin with his hand.

"Look at me." I look at him. "I am sorry. You know that I don't mean to hurt you. But you make me so mad sometimes and it takes over."

I just nod and continue to look at him. We stand there like that for a minute more before he releases me and backs away until he's out of the bathroom and I'm left standing alone. I feel the tears threaten to come but I refuse to let them fall. I stand up and hold my head high, turning I walk out of the bathroom and into my room and stop at the sight that's before me. Laid out before me all over the room was what must have been hundreds of roses. White roses, red roses, yellow roses. I was in awe. There was an envelope on the center of the bed and walked over to it and picked up. Opening it up it read,

_I'm sorry._

_D._

And that was it. I turned the paper over but there wasn't anything else on it. I set the paper down and move away from the bed. It wasn't okay for him to think that an apology makes it okay but I suppose it's all I can expect from him. I exhale a short breath, who am I kidding. At least he's apologized, considering he's family that's more than one can be accepted. A popping sound jerks me from my reverie and I turn to see Mippy standing there, wringing his hands.

"Good morning Mippy."

"Mippy is sent to tell Mistress that Master is waiting at the breakfast table for Mistress."

I nod and look at Mippy. "Tell Draco that I shall not be joining him for breakfast. I am not feeling well and will be staying in my room for the time being." At this Mippy looks at me frightened and shakes his head,

"Master told me that yous are to be with him nows."

I nod and look at him. "I see…" Taking a breath I look at all the roses and then back at Mippy, "Tell Draco I will be there shortly." He bows and disappears and I breathe. I never can catch a break. I dress and enter the bathroom one more time. Opening the medicine cabinet I pull out some potions and take them. Looking in the mirror I'm thankful for magic. If I were just a muggle I would be wearing a black and blue face for a week. Sighing I walk out of the bathroom and out of my room without sparing a glance back at his attempt to apologize for hitting and terrorizing me.

"Breakfast is the same time every morning yet you are constantly late. The Hermione that I knew wasn't ever late if she could help it."

I look at him contemplating my answer. Constellation isn't at the table so I assume he's been sent off already to his day care, something that I am not alright with but Draco wants him to go so he goes. "Well, Draco," I say pointedly glaring at him, "that Hermione was killed a long time ago." He just stares at me for a moment before snapping the newspaper up to cover his face. I sit down and take a sip of orange juice. Minutes pass, and I pick at my eggs and bacon before he lowers his newspaper and looks from m plate to my face before clearing his throat,

"You should eat."

I set my fork down and look at him, "I'm not hungry."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't eat Hermione." He pauses and our eyes lock. Sighing he rests the paper upon his lap, "Why aren't you hungry?"

I shrug, something that he hates because he says it isn't lady like, I receive a glare from him for it. "I suppose it's because something at this table makes me ill." I'd said that before really thinking but the minute it escaped my lips I took a breath of air in. Completely shocked at my brass, I hadn't said something so forward and so obviously blatant towards him since the beginning of our marriage. "I-I mean…" But I stop when I see his glare and the tightening of his hands upon the paper, cringing it's delicate skin.

"Is that so?"

"I-I… Yes." I look down and notice that there are sausage links on the table, but they're not the regular links but rather they have something in them that is emitting a smell. "The-the sausage, it makes my stomach churn." I say and look at him. Disbelieving is the tone in his eyes and I gulp and look away. He throws the paper down on his plate and rises and I look over and up at his rising form. He stares for a minute before he moves to stand behind me and my heart flutters in fright.

His voice sounds next to my right ear and I start, "I have sent Constellation to the Weasley's for the day and he'll be spending the night." I try and turn to look at him but his hands hold my head in place. "When I return from my meeting, we'll talk." At this he kisses my cheek and then he straightens up and walks out of the dining room. As I hear his footsteps echoing down the hallway I snort and think, 'In all of his glory.' Standing, I too leave the dining room and return back to my room wondering what he meant by we'll talk. The feeling of doom settles on my day and I crawl into bed and await the return of my husband.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this very short chapter. Please let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be able to do more writing tomorrow, on this and my other stories. Have a lovely Thursday. –Sevy14**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay in updating. I've just been terribly busy with Christmas hols and what not. Hope you all had a great holiday. –Sevy14**

***I own nothing.**

* * *

"Are you unwell?"

I look up, surprised I hadn't heard him come in. Standing there in the doorway his eyes boar holes into mine, and I wasn't sure what he meant really, "Unwell?"

He sighs and pushes his left hand into its pocket. "Yes, Mippy informed me earlier that you had said you were unwell."

I nodded and looked at him. Was I really unwell or was it exhaustion from this life? He stared back at me before he took a step into the room, I inhaled and he stopped, apparently he noticed.

"You are afraid of me…"

I didn't say anything at first, just looked at him. He seemed uncomfortable, not domineering, not-not like he usually is, it made me feel awkward, wary, it made me feel like I could speak without worry for repercussion. "I-Well how do you expect me to feel towards you after last night?" He just nods and walks into the room, the door shutting with a click.

"I see." He says as he sits down on the window seat and reclines against the wall looking out the glass panes.

"I-I just don't understand how I let myself I get like this…" I mutter to myself shaking my head.

"Perhaps you're worn down from this life."

I look at him, his face is bathed in sunlight, his hair, so bright that the shine is almost blinding. "I'm suffocating." That's all it is really. At this his eyes come to meet mine. I look down at my book and put its marker in its place, sighing as I do so. He looks away back out towards the window and I'm left staring at his golden hair once again. He sighs, his hands clasping together in his lap.

"I am not so bad am I?"

Within those few words there was uncertainty, apprehension, fear, there was mostly fear. His gaze is steady out the window but I look at him anyways, trying to see his face and gage his feelings, I can gather nothing though. "I-I well…. You were horrible last night, and there were those-those other times I say," my voice breaking a bit and he looks over at me.

"I am sorry for that-that abuse. I…. My mother would be most ashamed."

I nod at this, he stares at me a minute more and then looks back out the window. "Regardless of your abuse Malfoy, you-you gave me my son. And that is a bright spot in my otherwise bleak and dark world." Silence only answers me and again, I sigh. Seems that's all I do these days. He huffs a bit, as if amused and I quirk an eyebrow at him, he doesn't see my face but he responds none the less,

"That and my library."

"Oh…" I smile a bit, "Yes, your library is a place that I enjoy." And the silence takes over once again. Minutes pass and my eyes grow blurry from the haze of his golden hair. I grew tired of the silence after what must have been ten minutes, yet he seemed unfazed or bothered by it. I do the only thing I can, "You seem to be in a good mood, work went well then?" He looks sharply at me, his eyes narrowing but I refused to be cowed and I narrow my eyes back at him.

"Yes. Yes I suppose you could say that."

"Ah…" was all I could say in response, he hadn't given me much to go off of. Of course, his work was not something I am allowed to talk about or question. The minutes begin to race by again and I my thoughts are now blank with boredom when out of nowhere his voice slices through the thick silence.

"There was an attack today, wiped out most of our forces-the opposition it… It's much larger and stronger than previously thought."

I dare not make a face of approval at the opposition that he speaks of-at the mention of my friends. He turns to look at me and I can feel his eyes upon my face before he opens his mouth but then closes it, a frown dressed upon his face. He looks back out the window and the minutes begin their race again.

"You haven't received any mail as of late have you?"

I snort and he looks over at me, eyebrows raised. "Draco, I don't receive mail. You know that."

"Do I?"

He says and I don't quite understand at first but then I get it. "Oh… No. I haven't received any letters from old friends if that's what you're implying."

He shakes his head, "Wasn't implying Hermione, just asking." A pause, two breaths to be exact, "You would tell me if you had?"

I suck in a breath and look at him. Would I? And then I nod, "Yes. Yes I would." It'd be the smart thing to do, to keep my son safe, to keep me safe. After searching my eyes he turned his head back to the window. "Is that why you're being nice, because you have to ask if my friends have contacted me?" No response, at least not at first. A large sigh,

"No, that's not it."

"Oh… Alright." Weird, he's definitely being weird. "I-You should know, a card and flowers doesn't make terrorizing a person okay."

A nod, "Yes I know… It's the least I can do though."

I nod in response, "I suppose…" But my thought drifts off and I fall silent. "What else? Why are you being so… Weird?" The "to me" is there but unvoiced. He looks at me, a withering look.

"I went to see mother today. I brought her some flowers."

I nod. His mother is a topic he doesn't like to talk about so whenever he does it is one of delicacy.

"I remembered the first time father hit her in front of me." A sigh and a glance down at his hands, "I remembered how I felt, how-how angry and sad I felt, and last night flashed before my eyes and all I could feel was guilt for my actions."

I just nod at him. He continues on though, not seeing me, off in his own world.

"By doing what I did last night, with Constellation hearing your cries, I-I am continuing on the tradition that my father showed me to him… I don't want that. I-I…" He stops and takes a deep breath, "I could never forgive myself if the habits I learned from my father were passed onto him."

Finally, he looks up, his eyes now focused and he can see me, he looks worn and tired and somewhere deep down in my chest something stirs. I get up from the bed and walk towards him. "I don't think that she'd be ashamed of you for following in your father's shoes," he looks at me sharply, "No, instead she'd be proud that you and I are even having this conversation." Now only if you can act on these feelings and thoughts is the real test. He moves to stand and I roll back onto my feet from my crouched position and stand as he does. I watch as he walks towards the door, with his hand on it he pauses and turns to face me.

"The Dark Lord has requested that I produce another child."

I only look at him.

"That is why I sent Constellation away…"

I just stare into his eyes.

"We will dine tonight and then perhaps, retire, a bath, and then, well, you know." He says with a slight nod.

I only look at him, not moving.

"I can ask Uncle Severus if he'll provide a potion to make-make it more pleasurable for you."

I don't know what to think or how to respond so I continue to bath him with my gaze.

"If you'd like."

Still nothing from me, only my soft stare in his direction is indication that I've heard him.

"Hermione."

I quirk my head to the side a centimeter,

"You understand what I have told you?"

A nod.

"Very well. Until dinner then." He says and then he turns and opens the door. Just as its shutting I hear him call out, "Which is at 6:15pm." And the room fell silent with the click of the door.

* * *

**Well, that's that for this chapter. I know it's short but I have a lot of stories to get to. I hope you all had a great holiday. Have a good night. –Sevy14**


	4. Not an Update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, it is later, but a chapter none the less. I hope you enjoy it. –Sevy14**

* * *

My head was whirling with the news that Draco and just told me. Another child? Why would his precious Dark Lord want that? I don't want another one. I'm happy with Constellation. Just another child that would be sentenced to Riddles prison. I move across the room into the bathroom and turn on the water. Walking out to my bedside table I pick up a book and return to the bathroom. After the bath had run enough water I turn it off and undress, dipping myself slowly into the steaming depths of the bath. Relaxing into the warm arms of the water I lay my head back resting it. I reach over and pick up my book and begin to read, hoping that the words will take me far away from my reality into a world that is better, happier, a world where love still exists.

**Three Hours Later**

"Hermione… Hermione… Hermione! Dinner was to be fifteen minutes ago."

Shaken from my sleep I look up at Draco's face, contorted with some emotion, I'm not quite sure. "I-I'm sorry. I took a bath and-and lay down for a minute because I felt tired and…" My voice drowns itself out and I just look up at him.

"Are you even hungry?"

I avert my eyes and stare at the door across from me. I hadn't had breakfast or lunch really. "I-No. Not really." I say and look at his face again. He makes a face, sighing as he does and brings his hand up to caress his brow.

"Very well. I shall have Mippy bring you some soup and I shall join you in eating dinner in here."

I shake my head, "No, no it's quite alright, I can go down to the dining room to eat. It's fine, really." Giving me a hard look he counters,

"No. I insist."

"Really Draco, I-"

"MIPPY!"

His voice echos throughout the room and my protests fall silent. A pop is heard and a second later Mippy is standing next to Draco. She disappears with another pop after he instructs her to move some food up to my room and make me some soup. I sigh and he looks over at me. "You didn't have to do that, I can go down there."

"This is fine, besides, if you're tired then you should stay in bed."

He says looking at me pointedly and look away. Muttering, "Whatever…" I hear his breath take but I don't turn to look at him. Minutes pass as the popping of the table, food, and Mippy run rampent throughout the room and then its silent once again, the aroma of sweet food rises up to my nostrils, my stomach growls and he snorts, I look at him. "What?"

"You may not be hungry, but your body is. Eat. And more than just soup."

"Draco really I'm not-"

"That was not a request Hermione."

I just glower at him from my spot on the bed and he brings a tray over setting it in front of me. It has fruit, salad, potatoes, meat, and juice upon it. Bringing over another tray he sets it beside me and I look at him questioningly before I realize that he's about to plop down next to me upon the bed and my heart speeds up. Whether he notices I can't gather but he eyes me up and down for a minute and then sits down next to me, kicking off his loafers and sliding under the upturned covers. Briefly, his arm brushes against mine and I shiver at the contact,

"Are you cold?"

I look at him, "No."

"Mmm." Is my only response and he accio's over a small throw blanket and hands it to me. "Here, this should warm your shoulders."

"You're being very accomodating Malfoy, first you're not upset that I slept past the start of dinner, then having dinner brought up here, and now this…?" I say taking the blanket from him. Contemplating throwing it upon the ground because I wasn't really cold I decide not to and wrap it around my shoulders, loving the artificial comfort that it gives me.

"Yes well you're my wife, should I not be accomodating for you?"

His eyes dance with a glint that I can't quite trace and I look away, "No… No you can be, I was just commenting that it's just… Just different is all."

"I see." He says and our eyes hold one another for a minute and then he lowers his gaze to my tray, "Hermione, you need to eat. I know you don't want to-for whatever reason, but you need to. If not at my request but because you need to keep your strength up for our son. So please, eat."

"Cheap shot Ferret." I respond, my eyes devouring my tray in indignition.

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"Oh I heard you _Granger_. How is that a cheap shot?"

I rotate my head, giving him a weathering look. "Malfoy, you used my son against me. That's a cheap shot and you know it."

He merely shrugs and digs into his food, chomping down on it and chewing staring at me as though he's in thought. "And calling me Ferret wasn't?" He said before taking another bite.

I smile, "Well, all I can say to that is, it's the only time I ever thought you were cute." He glares. "What?" I say incredulously, "You made an adorable ferret." I giggle at the thought and he cuts at his meat vigrously.

"Yes well…" Is all he said before a loud bang was heard below us. He starts and grabs his wand. "Come with me. Now."

Hurridly we rise and rush out the door, down the hall way, still further down the grand staircase and into the foyer where we are greeted by Percy and my son. My son who is sobbing uncontrollably and loosens himself from Percy's grip and runs to me once he sees me standing just behind Draco, arms outstretched, my heart turns to anger at my sons state and I grasp for him picking him up. My hand upon his head and back, soothing him as he cries. I glare at Percy, wishing a thousand curses on him for putting my son in this state. The first to speak is Draco,

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice lit with anger. I could feel the manor swell at its masters emotion, but I put that out of mind and look at Percy as I rock my son, soothing him as he sobs into my neck.

"Your son," he says with disdane in his voice, "Felt as though he didn't need to help de-gnome the lawn with the other children because he wanted to read. I informed him that he was to do as asked since he was staying with us for the night and what I say goes. I am the master of my home. I asked your son five times, after he would not I took his book and he got angry, reacting, his magic flying at me and destroying our living room. At this point, I taught him a lesson, halfway through he got away and began to run, just as I reached him I felt his body pull and he apparated away-here."

I was staring at Percy in shock mostly. How could he "teach" my son a lesson? Especially in the manner that I felt he was indicating. Then I got angry. "Draco, hold Constellation." He looked at me, his eyes afire as well, "Take. Him." The tone must of caught him off guard because I transferred our son to his arms, Constellation holding tighter to his father and sobbing harder. "Percy, walk with me."

"I will not walk with _you_- you're a filthy mud-"

"Regardless of my parentage, I am Draco's wife and a higher station than you." The glare I receive is pure death and steel and I smirk, "Now. Walk with me." I say as the front door opens and we step through it. "Draco, I shall be back in a minute." He nods,

"Very well."

* * *

**ANNNNNND that's it for this chapter. Sorry to cut it off here, I know it's right in the middle of a climax but I have to. I hope you did enjoy this chapter. Have a lovely night and please let me know what you think. –Sevy14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dearest readers, I know it's been a long time. I apologize. My computer crashed just after the last update and I have been without computer since. I hope that this update placates you long enough until I can update again in a few days. I hope you enjoy and haven't given up on me or my story. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Percy," no, don't even think about pulling your wand, "he's only a child. He has no concept of having to do anything. He's Draco's son. He doesn't have to lift a finger."

"I have no reason to speak to a worthless mudblood."

"You will speak to me. Or I'll tell Draco you attacked me…" He turns and looks at me, his face full of shock, "I can be very convincing you know." Smirking at his discomfort and obvious anger at my petty blackmail I wait for him to make a move.

"So… What do you have to say? You're wasting my time."

"Alright. If you _ever _lay a hand, wand, jinx, curse, _anything_ on my son, I will be sure that your precious Dark Lord knows about your little secret. You know, the one about how you were visited by-"

"I got it!" Percy exclaims in haste. "There is no reason for you to say it."

"Now, you are in my debt for beating my son. If I should write you or call upon you asking for something, you _will _acquire it for me without question. If you cannot handle it, I assure you, you will not like the punishment that is dished out to you. Are we understood?"

Nose flared, face and ears red, "Yes we're clear mudblood."

Anger swirling still, it was hard to keep a calm head, first at the treatment of her son, and next at his constant barrage at her person, "Good. Now be gone. Your presence here sickens me."

Walking a few feet away Percy raises his want to apparate but before he does Hermione calls out, "Oh and Percy," he lowers his wand a bit, "Your mother would be most disappointed in you. It's a shame to think she thought you'd go the furthest of your brothers." Sadly looking at the man she once thought of as family his faced tensed and she thought she caught a flicker of shame and sadness, but if so, it was gone and so was he with a pop. Turning and opening the grand Manors door, her son was waiting for her, tightly clinging to his father.

Letting go of his father he runs to her, "Mummy."

"Hi baby," I say as I lean down to pick him up and rock him. "Honey do you want to snuggle with mum?"

Nodding his head as a new wave of tears come, "A-and daddy?" He says as he turns to look at her.

Shifting my son upon my hip I sigh, looking at Draco and the back at Constellation, "Yes baby, and daddy." Pointedly I glance over at Draco, "Do you think you can have some chicken soup made and-"

"Mummy chocolate cake would be nice. It always makes me feel better."

My son, I think with a smile upon my face. "Yes, I'm sure you would like some cake, but no. Just soup Draco. Just soup." Nodding at me he calls an elf to him as I carry my son up the stairs. "Why don't we get you changed into some pajamas and then get in bed. We'll read some books okay?"

Shaking his head in earnest, "Mmm I think cake would be better mummy."

Laughing at my son, "Oh I know precious, but I think we should not have cake tonight. Some soup, reading, and snuggling." Quieting for a minute as I walk past a sleeping portrait, of some long gone Malfoy, once past I continue. "Or do you not want to snuggle with mummy?"

Squeezing tighter around my neck he responds, "Oh no mummy, I want to. I just want cake too."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear that love. I was worried you didn't want to snuggle with mummy." Inwardly I was happy to have him in my arms. Not only because it meant I didn't have to sleep with Draco but because I hate it when my son is gone and especially if I don't approve of him leaving without my knowledge, just so Draco can get his rocks off.

"Mummy, I like to cuddle with you. It's one of my favorites."

Smiling at him I make to respond but am cut off by a voice cutting through the air from behind us, "Constellation, you're not the only one that likes to snuggle with mum."

"See mummy, daddy likes it too, and," as he says this, his eyes get really wide and his face contorts in glee, "I bet he wants cake too."

Laughing as we reach his bedroom door I make to open it, but am stopped as Draco grabs the knob before I do. "Yes well how about we get you dressed for bed." Constellation slides down my front and hurries to his dresser,

"I want to wear the dragon ones." He says as he pulls out a drawer, and then another, looking for them. Finding them in the middle drawer he pauses and turns to look at both Draco and I. "Um mummy, I need help."

Bashful at his admission, he lowers his head a bit and looks at his shoes. "Of course honey, how about I take off your shoes for you and you do your shirt, can you do that?"

"Yes."

After we'd gotten him changed, we, Draco and I, walked down the hallway to our bedroom, children's books in hand, and Constellation raced down the hallway reaching our door first. "I win."

Pushing against the door he struggles for a minute before the heavy latch unlatches and the door moves open only slightly. We follow him in and the large buffet that was in our room before is gone now, replaced by two trays of vegetables, chicken soup, juice, some bread, and to my dismay, cake. I look at Draco, glaring at him and then the cake and back again.

"He wanted cake Hermione."

Was all he said as he walked to the edge of the bed and got in, lifting Constellation and positioning him in the middle of the bed. Using pillows from the couch I prop my son up a bit more so he can rest his back with out getting food all over my bed. I too then get in and pull the tray towards me. "Let's eat some soup, it looks good." Finding that I am hungry, my stubbornness from before gone, Draco glances over at me, a knowing smirk upon his face, "Don't say a word." I say, only looking at him from a quick sliding glance.

* * *

**I know it's short. I apologize but this is all that I have time to write. I hope that you enjoyed it and look for more soon. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a nice update for you all. I do hope that you enjoy it. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Mummy?"

"Yes love." I say putting my spoon down to look at Constellation.

"Are you angry?" He says, I notice food drip down his shirt and I sigh. With a flick of my wand the dropped food disappears.

"No love, I am not angry. Why do you ask?" I look at him curiously.

Shrugging, "Because you are very quiet. Mummy you like to talk to me and you're not talking so I thought you were angry."

"Oh honey," sighing again, "I'm not angry, just tired a bit stressed out. Would you like to talk about something?"

Nodding like small children do, "Yes."

Waiting for him to continue, he doesn't, "Well what would you like to talk about love?"

He pauses, looking at me for minute. "Um mummy," he looks over at me.

"Yes dear," I respond looking at him.

"He wasn't nice to me. Not at all."

Furrowing my brows I look over his head at Draco and then back to him again, "Who honey? Who wasn't nice to you?"

He sits back against the pillows and puts his hands in his lap, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Draco makes to move his food away but I stop him, "Who wasn't nice to you love? Percy Weasley?"

Nodding, "Mmhmm." He sniffles.

At his sniffling the food instantly disappears. Startling me for a moment before I realized that Draco had caused the disappearance I turned my attention back to my son. "Oh honey, I'm sorry." His sniffling continues and I turn wrapping my arms around him, "Honey Percy is just-"

"A bad man mummy. A bad man." He says and then curls into my body and sniffles more.

Looking over at Draco I glare, thinking to myself that he wanted our son to stay with Percy. "You're love, he was very mean to you, I'm sorry that you had to deal with that. Are you going to be okay?"

Still sniffling, "No."

I smile softly at his drawn out answer. "Well, then you'll just have to stay with me until you are better. No more sleep overs." At this I pointedly look at Draco who had remained silent. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you should you be anywhere BUT with me, alright?"

"Mummy I like being with you. It's safe." He says wrapping his arms around me waist.

Smiling, "Of course love. Would you like to read some stories now?"

"Mmhmm."

Leaning forward Draco picks up a book and opens the cover, "No daddy, the one about dragons." Our sons voice cuts in, I smile at this. Draco grunts a bit but obliges, sifting through the pile of books until the desired one is found and then begins to read. Leaning my head back against the headboard I listen as his masculine voice drifts across the bed into my ears and my son turns so that he's snuggled into me but facing his father so he can see the pictures on the page. He points out this or that in the picture, stopping Draco's reading momentarily. I am happy that the mood is light, and that I am not alone with my husband, happy to not act as his wife tonight.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you've enjoyed this update. Have a great week and happy reading. –Sevy14**


	8. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


End file.
